<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell is in Highwater by Yakus_heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223198">Hell is in Highwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakus_heart/pseuds/Yakus_heart'>Yakus_heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Gen, Gore, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakus_heart/pseuds/Yakus_heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven years ago, a virus broke out and quickly spread across the country. Since then, the government has claimed to have eradicated it after creating walls that kept the people on the inside sheltered. The first and second years of Karasuno high have no recollection of what it was like before the walls were up, but the third years do. So when the outbreak spreads into their protected prefecture, none of them are prepared, but our new young adults wish they could sink into their nostalgia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell is in Highwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing apocalypse stories is a lot of fun and I love it. I have my normal apocalypse (Indivisible) and now I have my Zombie apocalypse! I'm really excited to be writing this and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.</p>
<p>Please leave comments and Kudos, as reading your thoughts and feedback gives me motivation and makes me happy. I'm also open to ideas or suggestions for scenarios to take place during this fic's plot.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy<br/>~Author-san</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how this posted so feel free to ignore the fact that this exists until I post the actual chapter </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>